Aren't we SeeDs?
by Orlaith
Summary: The title's not up to much really, sorry 'bout that. Geez, I'm bad at summaries, it's set about a year after Ultimecia. That's all I can say. I dunno 'bout the rating, may go up, may go down. Who can say?
1. Default Chapter

The splash of ice-cold water on Quistis' face chased away her last hopes of sleep that night, not that she had much hope to begin with, after waking from that awful nightmare of hers. She couldn't quite remember it but as she went from the tidiness of the bathroom to the utter disarray of her dorm she could see it had been a bad one. Her room looked as though a bomb had hit it, her clothes were strewn around the room, her books similarly so, and the mahogany book case that had held them was toppled over. She had begun sleep walking a lot lately but her "night time activities" had never left her room in quite such a mess before. She looked around again in dismay, this wouldn't take long to clean up, but she was used to her room being completely pristine, the sight of such a mess annoyed her greatly. She started to clean up, what else could she do? She would not manage to sleep again tonight.

Five doors down on the other side of the hallway Irvine Kinneas lay awake in bed. He glanced at his clock, the red illuminated digits displaying a time of 04:23. It had to have been at least his twentieth glance at the clock since he realised at one a.m. that he could not sleep. He had tossed and turned for 3 hours and 23 minutes, trying not to think about anything, his SeeD exam was the day after tomorrow, (actually tomorrow, considering what time it was.) and he couldn't stop thinking about a certain young woman (not who you're thinking).

He wanted desperately to speak to Selphie, the girl had become his best friend since the two had realised they were not right for each other. Her dorm was only in the next hallway, but it would be stupid of him to go to her room, she was away on a mission is Esthar, he didn't know the full details, it was Top Secret, all he knew was that it had something to do with Lunatic Pandora (and that was only because Selphie had let the name of the Crystal Pillar's container slip when he had interrogated her about it.)

He glanced at his clock again, 04:25 it read. "45" he said aloud, calculating what time it would be in Esthar now. "9:25" he replied to himself. He picked up his phone and dialled her number from memory, instantly happy when he heard a cheery "Hello?" on the other end. "Hey Selph, it's me." "Irvy!" the spunky brunette cried before adding "What are you still doing up? It must be only around 4:30 in Balamb!" "Can't sleep Sefie." He replied. "Can you talk?"

Disclaimer: sadly, i don't own any of the wonderful things in my story, except the plot and my own original characters of course...those'll pop up soon enough.

Authors note: Ok, so it's short, but still, I'm TRYING!!! Anyway r&r, constructive criticism is ok, but please, don't be too harsh, I'm very fragile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I would like to point out that I don't own any part of Final Fantasy 8, much as I'd like to. Unfortunately for me it all belongs to the wonderful people at Square...or Square enix, or whatever they are.

Well....her goes...don't be cruel.

Quistis slotted the last book into place in her mahogany book case. Her alarm clock indicated that it was 6:04. She could see the sun rising slowly over Balamb's landscape. She looked around her once again immaculately tidy room and her eyes fixed on her weapon. She picked up her Save the Queen from where it lay and placed it at her hip. She decided to head for the training centre. She walked purposefully away from her room, her boots clicking heavily on the floor.

As she entered the training centre she was almost immediately ambushed by two vicious grats. One whip crack sent the first grat dissolving back into nothingness. Quickly she cast Fira on the remaining grat leaving it to wither from the flames. She made her way to the secret area, needing somewhere quiet to think.

As she stepped out onto the ground of the secret area the morning chill gripped her. It was early spring and the air was still cold. Her blue eyes scanned the horizon, the sun rose gently above the sea. The whole of Balamb was completely silent. Usually in a silence as deep as this she would hear her G.F.'s muttering quietly. But now there was no sound at all.

Quistis had become lost in the beauty of Balamb at sunrise and almost didn't notice the new presence behind her.

"Good morning Instructor" a familiar voice said, startling the poor blonde SeeD.

"Good morning Seifer!" Quistis replied after quickly calming herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view." he replied, smirking.

Quistis breathed in deeply, refusing to allow him to bother her.

"Oh please Instructor, I meant the sunrise." He continued, smirking further.

The blonde was already becoming agitated with Seifer, and the sun hadn't even fully risen yet. He had been particularly irritating recently. For a month or so after he had been allowed back into Garden he had been on his best behaviour. But then he had started terrorising the students, along side Fujin and Raijin, as part of the disciplinary committee. It was almost as though he'd never left. And somehow, the rest of the orphanage gang got along with him, well....with the exception of Zell. Zell and Quistis still hated him intensely.

"Ugh! Seifer, will you ever learn to grow up!?"

"You're just mad because I wasn't put into your class at the start of the year."

"I'd watch it if I were you Seifer, I'd hate to have to expel you the day before your SeeD exam."

This was no idle threat. Seifer had only been given one chance this year, no suspension, just expulsion. She could feel him glaring at her.

"Cheer up Seifer, after you fail tomorrow, we can finally be rid of each other."

"Oh, I can't wait to be rid of you, but I'm not going to fail Instructor."

"I don't see how you're going to succeed...you're sorceress isn't here to tell you what to do anymore."

Seifer's features contorted with anger. He was still sore about the whole sorceress subject. He wanted so badly to take out his Hyperion and fight her, but attacking an Instructor...even a substitute such as Quistis would mean immediate expulsion. He couldn't risk that with his field exam being tomorrow.

"Hmmm, I wonder what'll happen when all your students fail tomorrow."

Seifer would have been harsher, but he had to get an early start on "disciplining" the students. He left Quistis alone with her thoughts. She stared out at the landscape once again, no longer seeing its beauty. She doubted herself again, all she was was a substitute instructor, only given back her instructor status because they couldn't find anyone else to teach in her place. She knew when the term was over, she would just be a normal SeeD like everyone else.

Ugh!! Sorry there's not much of a plot, I swear it'll show up eventually. And sorry about this chapters ending. I had to change the whole chapter really quickly. Anyway, don't review of you're going to be mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Irvine placed his cup of coffee on the table and groaned audibly, collapsing into a chair beside Quistis Trepe.

"Good morning Mr. Kinneas." Quisits said sipping her coffee.

Irvine grunted a reply, taking a gulp of coffee.

"Late night?" the Instructor asked.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied, staring at the hot black liquid he hoped would give him some energy.

I know the feeling Quistis thought briefly. After swallowing a few gulps of his coffee, Irvine finally had enough energy to look at his friend. She looked tired, he noticed, and her brows were knotted in a frown as she sipped again from her cup.

"Something up Quisty?"

Her expression changed immediately as though his words had shattered whatever she was thinking. She smiled.

"No nothing, I'm fine"

"You look a little tired" he said. He had meant to be more tactful but he hadn't got the energy.

"Oh, I just woke up a little early. I suppose I must be nervous about the SeeD exams tomorrow."

"Why, you're not doing…..oh yeah, instructor….my brains just not functioning yet."

Quistis laughed softly, Irvine wasn't sure he'd ever heard Quistis laugh.

"You laughin' at me?" he said immediately, imitating Zell.

At this Quistis broke into a full smile.

"You have a pretty smile Quistis; you should smile more often.."

Quistis was caught off guard by this, but quickly recovered and changed the subject.

"So, have they told you the result of your assessment yet?"

The assessment she was talking about was the one Garden had been doing for quite some time. Irvine had already passed his written SeeD test and possessed G.F.'s prior to saving world, the Garden officials were simply assessing whether his part in saving the world from time compression was an adequate field exam.

"No" Irvine replied. "I don't find out 'til after the SeeD exam tomorrow."

Well, good luck, I suppose."

"Thanks."

"Just out of curiosity, what time does Selphie get back at?"

"11:15…why? What time is it?"

"11:12"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Selphie hopped up and down impatiently, inviting strange looks from Zell and Nida. It wasn't that she disliked their company, or even that she disliked being aboard the Ragnarok (in fact she enjoyed that quite a bit) it was just that she hadn't seen Irvine for roughly three weeks and she missed him.

"Selphie, will ya stop jumpin' around! You're makin' me nervous!" Zell said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Geez Zell, lighten up! I'm just excited that's all!"

Nida grumbled, he had been stuck with the two energetic eighteen year olds for 22 days and their antics had finally started to annoy him.

"Will you two both calm down? And in case you didn't notice, we just landed!"

Selphie raced out of the passenger deck and off the air ship.

"Irvy!" She squealed as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Ah! Selphie, not so hard! I'd like all my ribs intact if you wouldn't mind." He said ruffling her brown hair playfully.

"Oh right… sor-ry!" the short brunette said cheerfully, stealing the cowboy hat from the snipers head.

"So" she drawled "Did ya miss me?" She finished grabbing Irvine's arm.

"Sure did." He replied as they strolled off.

Zell kicked the ground angrily.

"Jealous?" Nida inquired.

"Tch!"

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers…I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Much though I may dream I do. OK? SATISFIED?

Note: If you do decide to review…be kind. I'm just a child!


End file.
